Draco Malfoy and The Secret of Slytherin
by Vampyra De Lioncourt
Summary: CHAPTER 1. A Snitch in time! You gotta read this! Read & Review, Flamers will be used to toast Snacky Smores.
1. A Snitch in Time

****

Draco Malfoy and the Secret of Slytherin

Chapter 1…A Snitch in time.

Draco Malfoy walked, no make that strutted down **his** hallway, in **his** mansion. Draco's father Lucius had died a few years ago, so Draco was now the man of the house. He had been in charge ever since his forth year and now being in his sixth year he started to take on even more responsibilities. 

Draco was by no means as happy and carefree as the rest of the witches and wizards his age, taking on responsibilities that an old man would have to do.

But Draco did not care. He was happy to be in charge.

He walked into the dining room 'Narcissia where is my breakfast?' he demanded

'Here it is Draco, just the way you like it' Narcissia whispered, in a feather light voice

'Dearest mother, do not be afraid of me as you were of father.' Draco said in a concerned voice

His mother smiled her wisp of a smile 'I am not afraid Draco'

Draco sighed and got up 'Well I had best be off, I have to go to Hogwarts today' and with that he Transfigured his trunk into a rubber band, tied it onto his broom handle and flew to platform 9 ¾.

Draco reached platform 9 ¾ in under 10 minutes as the Malfoy Manor was not far away and plus he had the latest racing broom a Lightning Strike 360.

He jumped on the train and went off to find Crabbe and Goyle. Draco walked into a carriage with none other than Harry, Hermione and Ron in it.

'Well look it's Scar-head, Weasel and Mudblood' he drawled

Harry looked up 'Get lost Malfoy! We don't want you in here'

'What are you gonna do about it Potty?' Draco asked, drawing himself up to his full height and thrusting out his shoulders. Draco was not tall or very large, but he was fairly normal sized. 

His white, blond hair glittering under the artificial lights and his stone, cold grey eyes daring Harry to make a move.

'Harry leave Draco alone' Hermione said as she stood up

Draco sneered 'I don't need a pesky little mudblood sticking up for me!' 

He glared at her and saw at once he had gotten her mad, but what was that he saw in her eyes, was that a tiny hint of hurt? No way, that must have been his imagination

Hermione stood in front of him 'I know your family has been trying to keep it secret but I know about your father's death' she hissed

Draco looked at her 'Mudblood, do you think I care about my father's death? NO! I finally don't have the old man around telling me what to do!'

Hermione stared at him in disbelief 'I truly feel sorry for you Draco, your family doesn't love you, I mean take a look at your father'

Draco felt a pang of sadness hit him square in the stomach, but then he regained his composure 'You little inbred mudblood, I don't need you to feel sorry for me, why should you when I am perfectly happy!'

He stared at Hermione why did she still have that look on her face? It was pity, disbelief and something else, love maybe? No way! A girl who he always called mudblood wouldn't love him.

He turned and stormed out the door.

* * * 

The train grinded to a halt in front of Hogwarts, Draco grabbed his trunk and got out of the train. He walked across the cobbled stone path and into a green Slytherin carriage with his two numbskull bodyguards. 

Draco sat down in the carriage and felt some thing brush his hand. It was a very old and yellowing piece of parchment, Draco thought it was a good idea if he didn't read it right now. So he tucked it into his pocket.

'What that?' asked Goyle (who was having trouble stringing two words together)

Draco just gave him a look, which even Goyle could work out meant none of your business.

Just then the carriage came to a halt in front of the entrance hall; Draco got out of the carriage and walked confidently into the entrance hall.

All of the girls turned and looked at Draco, he certainly had changed. His once scrawny body was now an average size and it was taught and toned, his mane of scruffy hair was smooth, trimmed neatly off at the top of his ears and his smooth, white, unblemished skin meant he was actually quite good looking.

Draco stopped once to talk to Ivory Missy, but that was only to converse in fluent French about her going back to Paris very soon.

All of a sudden he felt someone latch onto his arm, he looked down and saw a girl dressed in raggy robes, made of the cheapest material money could buy. Her mousy brown hair was dirty and unkempt. 

'Ms. Parkinson kindly get off of me please' Draco said, trying to rid himself of the disgusting girl

'Draky, You know I love you. I am going to marry you Draky' Pansy cooed, scratching her head which sent a torrent of dandruff cascading down to the floor.

Draco pushed her aside 'Ms. Parkinson, I do not marry poor urchins like yourself. You are a disgrace to Slytherin.'

With that he strode off into the Great Hall for the feast.

Draco sat in silence as everyone ate, he was not hungry. He wanted to go up to his room, unpack his things and go to bed. 

Just then Dumbledore stood up 'Friends, lend me your ears'

A torrent of rubber ears flew up to the stage. Those bloody Weasley twins!

'Very amusing Ms. Fiona and Chariot Weasley.' Said Dumbledore, smiling down at them.

Draco hated those two. It was hard to tell that they actually were Weasley's. Draco knew that they were Mr. Weasley's deceased brother's children. They both took after their mother.

Blond hair, silver eyes (the eyes of a pixie some say) and very mischievous.

All of a sudden every one got up and left the hall. Draco realized it must have been time to go up to their dormitories.

He got up and walked to the Slytherin portrait hole. A photo of a pretty Veela, stared down at him

'Hey sexy' she said, looking sultrily into his eyes. She was trying to put him under her spell, but he was part Veela too, so it didn't work on him.

'Hello ma'am, may I enter?' he asked politely

'Not until you give the Picture Witch a kiss' she said, bending down

'I'll give you something else, a present perhaps' he suggested

She gazed at him intently 'All right'

Draco quickly whipped out a paint brush and some paints 'Now once I've given you your gift you must let me through, for the rest of this year' he said, giving her the look which made all girls swoon.

'Ok' she said, gazing at him longingly 

With that he began to paint. First on went a silver crown, embedded with emeralds. Then next came a long emerald dress, which Draco painted to look like one of the ones his mother's great grandmother had given her. It was tight around the top, with a low cut collar and some see-through silver material cascading from the elbows of her dress to her fingertips. The emerald material then puffed out like a triangle, which fell from her waist to about a couple of inches above the floor. The bottom was fringed with silver beads and sitting on her feet were a beautiful pair of silver slippers.

'Oh Draco' she cooed

He gathered up his painting equipment and stepped inside the portrait hole.

Draco walked past his mirror the next morning

'Wow, Hon your such a babe!' the mirror exclaimed in it's American accent, as Draco flicked his wand over himself (just to get rid of all those imperfections)

Draco looked at his mirror and smiled, he loved having girls falling all over him.

But not enough time to think about that, Draco had Quidditch practice today, so he grabbed his Lightning Strike 360 and walked down to the field.

Draco lent up against the stands flirting with Fleur Delacour. She was a Veela, but everyone knows that a guy Veela has more power over the opposite gender than the female one does!

Fleur was wearing a very tight, very tiny dress and she was leaning over the railing flirting with Draco. 

'Oh Draco, you are very strong, yes?' she said in a husky whisper

Draco just smiled at her and nodded

'You know I love 'ansome guys' Fleur said, running a finger lightly along the railing

Just then Ron strutted over

'Why flirt with that loser when you can have me!' he exclaimed and Draco clearly saw that Fleur must have been working so hard to get her charm working on himself that she had over done it.

'Piss off Weasel!' Draco exclaimed

Ron quickly turned scarlet and ran over to Harry. 

Draco jumped onto his broom and hovered so he was eye to eye with her

'God sometimes I really think Weasel and Potter are fags or something' Draco said

Fleur laughed 'Oh Draco you're zo funny!' 

'I'd better go practice' said Draco boardly

Fleur looked disappointed and walked away.

Draco flew over to where Harry was hovering on his Firebolt 

'You still got that old piece of junk Potter?' he said disgusted

Harry just ignored Draco

'Just a practice between the four houses seekers, hey?' Draco muttered 'We'll watch me kick ass!'

And with that he flew up and hovered in the air.

After about 5 minutes Draco spotted the Snitch, he also saw Hermione staring at him, Draco looked around. Harry was no where near him and she couldn't be staring at the other houses Seekers because they were girls.

Just then Draco saw Harry dive for the Snitch. Draco plummeted down to the glinting gold spot hovering a foot above the ground. 

Oh no! Harry was going to get there first! Not if Draco could help it!

Draco placed his hands on the very tip of the broom handle and spiraled down towards the Snitch.

He past Harry in a burst of speed, reached out his hand and ………. Caught the Snitch!!!!!!!

Draco dismounted his broom lightly and called up to Harry.

'Firebolt, The best racing broom in the world? Best racing broom my ass!' 

Harry solemnly flew over to his friends, Draco saw the surprised look on Ron's face and the upset one on Hermione's. But as she looked at Draco he saw something glinting in her eyes was something like Happiness, Triumph and love? But in a flash she turned away to comfort Harry.

Draco turned away confused with thought and walked back to the Slytherin Common room.


	2. The Secret is Uncovered

****

CHAPTER 2…… The Secret is Uncovered!

Draco sat on his bed and thought about all the things that had gone on today, all of a sudden something brushed his hand. Draco looked down; it was the parchment Draco had picked up in the carriage. He opened it up and read……

****

At 12 o'clock go to the black marble statue of a basilisk. 

Press your wand into its open mouth and it will move aside.

Walk down the tunnel and into the Emerald chamber.

There on the wall, in silver will be the Secret of Slytherin.

Solve it and all mysteries will be revealed.

Draco was intrigued by this letter and decided to follow its instructions, all thoughts of Hermione were swept from his mind as he began to plan.

'Well' he said out aloud 'I have seen a black marble basilisk in the secret Slytherin heir room'

With that he began to scheme how to get out that night.

* * *

Draco got up from the oak chair in the common room and decided it was time to go. 

He threw on his black cloak, with the silver, emerald studded clasp. Grabbed his bag full of stuff and walked out of the portrait hole.

He walked down the cold stone corridor and into the room on his left. He took his wand and pressed a tiny emerald in the wall with it. A portion of the wall slid away revealing a pure white, marble room.

Draco admired the statue of a silver snake; it's back embedded with emeralds, pinning down a shining gold lion, with red rubies pouring from its wounds. That was Draco's favorite statue, it symbolized Slytherin defeating Gryffindor once and for all.

Draco quickly saw the 1-meter high, pure black marble basilisk in the corner of the room.

He walked over to it; Draco ran his hand along its smooth head. The marble felt warm, thought it was ice cold in this room and Draco could swear this statue was almost alive.

He put his wand into its open mouth and the Basilisk sunk, until it disappeared into the floor revealing a room that appeared to be sculpted entirely out of emerald.

Draco stepped inside. On the floor was a huge, flowing sculpture of a snake and beyond that was a wall, covered in silver writing. Draco walked over and touched this wall; the writing began to glow and unnatural silver color.

****

You have found my room at last,

Many things you should know,

This room was built here, in a time long ago.

Salza Slytherin is my name

To help you find your way to power is my game.

This is one of your first clues,

May I warn you now this trip will not be easy

But will reward you in the end.

A silver cover you must find

From the person you least expect!

Cover it in Honey dew

And let my secrets come to you!

Draco read this poem and looked confused. What did it mean by it would not be easy?

Draco decided to copy this poem down, so he pulled out a scrap of parchment, a quill and some ink and started writing.

Once he had finished Draco exited the room and decided he would go to bed. It had been a long night!

* * *

Draco was walking towards Potions; he had out the piece of parchment he copied down the clue on.

'What is Honey Dew?' he wondered out aloud

'It's a Potion that brings out super magical letters from a very special kind of book' said a voice

Draco turned around and looked at Hermione!?!

'Sorry Draco, I just know how to make that Potion very well!' said Hermione softly.

Draco was just about to tell her that he didn't want a dumb moodblood giving him answers but then he had a brilliant idea!

'Well, Hermione. I know I've been very mean to you these past few years and all, but I was wondering if you could maybe show me how to make the potion and how to use it?' he asked

'Sure, I have the perfect book to use for a demonstration of the potion. It's got a beautiful silver cover' Hermione replied 'Meet me in front of the second floor, girls bathroom after Potions'

Draco was amazed! Hermione had the exact book he needed!

'Sure. Thanks a lot Hermione' he said, flashing her a smile.

Hermione quickly hurried off to class, Draco on the other hand strutted into the classroom.

And that clue said this would be hard! Draco thought as he sat down.

****

A/N- I don't own nothin! Except the story, Honey Dew, the silver book, all the clues and the old piece of parchment!


	3. Honey Dew

****

CHAPTER 3… Honey Dew

Draco stood in the girls toilet waiting for Hermione. She came running up to him with a large, heavy bag.

'Sorry I'm late!' she panted

'Who's this Hermione?' said a young ghost

'Myrtle we're kinda busy, so can you leave us alone?' Hermione said, which sent Moaning Myrtle flying off to her toilet.

Hermione flicked her wand and all of her things in her bag flew into the middle stall.

Hermione started to put all the ingredients into her cauldron. It started to simmer and let off a light honey scent.

'Well now we have to add five Veela hairs' she muttered to herself

Hermione dug into her Potions pouch and pulled out a tiny, velvet bag 

'Damn! I've run out of Veela hair!' she said 'What am I going to do?'

Draco sighed and looked at her 'Your supposed to be the smartest girl in Hogwarts!'

Hermione looked at him, confused

'Look!' Draco pulled five hairs off his head 'I'm half Veela so this should work!'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked

Draco rolled his eyes 'My father was a Veela and my mother is a Vampire, so I'm half Veela and half Vampire'

Draco smirked when he saw the look on Hermione's face. And saw her back away from him cautiously

'Don't worry, I'm not going to turn into a Vampire and bite you. That only happens if I get really angry, no matter if it's day or night.' Draco said offhandedly

Draco was surprised with himself, he'd never told anyone that. Not even Crabbe or Goyle.

He brushed the hair into the potion and looked at Hermione

'Now what?' Draco asked

'Well we have to wait until tomorrow before it's ready. So meet me back here tomorrow' Hermione said

Draco turned around and started to walk out of the toilets, but felt a nervous hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hermione standing there.

'Draco, I want you to have this' Hermione whispered, handing him the emerald covered book.

Draco took it in his hands and felt a cold surge of power run through his fingers.

'I'll see you tomorrow Draco' Hermione said

Draco just nodded and walked out, still holding the book in his hands.

Professor McGonagall stopped Drcao in the middle of the hallway.

'Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you right now!' she barked 'follow me'

Draco followed her to Dumbledore's office.

****

* * *

Draco walked into Dumbledore's office; standing in there was Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Ah! Mr. Malfoy, you're here! Minervera, please leave us' Dumbledore said

McGonagall walked out of the room and Dumbledore started to talk.

'Well as you all know Voldemort is alive and is trying to regain control over the wizarding and Muggle worlds. Well one of our sources tell us that he has taken Sirius Black hostage' Dumbledore said.

'No!' Draco whispered 

Harry looked over at him 'Malfoy, why should you care about Sirius.' 

Draco looked at the book in his hands 'He was going to marry my mother. He was going to be my stepfather'

He heard an audible gasp from Hermione, Harry and Ron. 

'You four are going to need to fight Voldemort to get him back.' Dumbledore said

Draco looked up at Dumbledore 'What do we have to do?'

Dumbledore looked at Draco and the others 'You four have to find his hideout and kill him'

Harry spoke up 'I understand why Hermione, Ron and I are here, but why is Malfoy?'

Draco turned and glared at Harry 'Look Potter! Your not the only bloody person here who has someone to protect!'

'Harry is here for the obvious reason that he survived Voldemort's attack, Hermione is here because she is the smartest girl in Hogwarts, Ron is here to provide support for Harry and Draco is here because he knows all about the Dark-arts.' Dumbledore whispered

The book in Draco's hands suddenly sent a spark of cold power into his veins 'When do we start?' he whispered, in a oddly calm voice

'Tomorrow' Dumbledore said simply 'Now I will take you all up to a special room I've prepared, write out lists of the stuff you want and I will send some house elves out to get your things.'

And with that Dumbledore turned and led them out of his office and into the special room.

****

A/N- I own nothing. Except the story.

I want to know what you think of my story, so please write in and tell me if you like the way it's going.

C-ya

Lily Malfoy.


	4. Realizations -Hermione

****

CHAPTER 4… Realizations 

A house elf brought all of Draco's stuff up to the room. Draco took out his bag and put it on the table. He decided to check his stuff was there.

He pulled out some clothes, a bottle of Honey Dew Potion, a silver mirror, an emerald locket, a silver dagger, his potions kit and an old book written in a different language (Parseltounge, which Draco could speak.) all about the Dark Arts.

Draco put everything in his backpack except the Honey Dew Potion and put the emerald covered book on the table.

He poured the potion onto the book and words started to appear, dark magic, this book was full of the darkest spells and how to use them.

Draco smirked; this will come in handy! He thought as he put the book and empty bottle into his bag.

'What are you smirking about Malfoy?' Draco looked up and saw Harry glaring at him. Draco could tell by the look on his face what was wrong.

'Did Hermione ignore you again Potter?' Draco asked, almost laughing at the look on Harry's face.

'N…No!' Harry muttered, blushing

'Potter, you're the worst liar I have ever met!' Draco said

'I just dunno what to do to get her to notice me!' Harry muttered

'Look Potter, Your going to be almost my stepbrother so I'll help you' Draco said reluctantly

'Why should I listen to you Malfoy?' Harry fumed

'Fine if you don't want to know….' Draco said

'I do wanna know!' Harry said quickly

'Punch me' said Draco

'What! I've wanted to in the past but I'm not punching you for no reason!' Harry said alarmed

'Here's the plan. Hermione walks in, sees me on the ground all beaten up, you tell her I called her an ugly mudblood and you decked me' Said Draco, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

'I'm not doing that' Harry said

'Well option two is that you can dress in this. You're about the same size as me.' Draco threw some clothes at Harry, who took them and went to change.

Draco took the emerald locket from his bag and fastened it around his neck. He tucked it under his robes just as Harry walked back in.

Harry was wearing a pair of blue baggy shorts that came down to just below his knees (being held up by a belt of course), a green baggy shirt and a cream cap on his head.

Draco strutted over to him 'Lose the cap' he said and clicked his fingers, it disappeared.

Draco ran a comb through Harry's hair; miraculously it lay down and looked neat.

Harry was amazed 'How, What is that?'

'Magic. It's called a bad hair day comb' Draco said

'Are you trying to tell me some thing?' Harry joked.

'Hermione's coming.' Draco said suddenly

'How do you know!?' Harry nervously asked

'I can feel it, now sit down and don't look so nervous!' Draco muttered and pulled on his black cloak. He swept over to the fireplace and sat in an elaborately carved, high-backed, mahogany chair and stared into the fire.

'Hello Harry, Hello Draco.' Hermione whispered. Draco looked up and almost gasped. Hermione was wearing a pink, silk, nightgown, under a white, silk robe. Her hair was straight and she looked… well… pretty!

Draco looked back into the fire and realized all of these years he had teased Hermione it had been because he was trying to ignore the fact that he secretly liked her.

Now he realized it, it was like an iron, cold fist gripping his stomach every time he looked at her.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder 'Draco are you ok?' Hermione whispered

Draco beautiful face and felt as if the hand was going to crush his stomach.

He grit his teeth 'Yes I'm fine'

Draco had to look away; he had never felt this way about a girl before.

He took a deep breath and stood up.

'If it's ok with you two, I think I'm going to go to bed' and with that Draco stalked to his room.

****

CHAPTER 5… Hermione

Draco pulled on a pair of black leather pants, a tight white button up shirt and a black leather jacket (A/N- Hey Elizabeth, it's from the school story!). He looked at his reflection; _I look like bloody Snow White!_ Draco thought. But he just grabbed his bag and walked into the main room. Nobody was up yet, so Draco made himself a cup of coffee and sat in his mahogany chair.

'Morning' Rob yawned as he walked over and sat down in a comfy red armchair.

Draco looked at Ron, then stared back into the fire sipping his coffee.

'So who is it?' Ron asked

Draco looked at Ron 'What are you talking about?'

'Come off it!' Ron muttered 'I've seen that look before, it's love! Don't forget I've got five brothers, so I see that a lot!'

'I don't love anyone' Draco hissed, just as harry and Hermione walked into the room.

Draco looked at Hermione and quickly looked away, pained at the sight of her. Harry went off to get dressed.

'Malfoy? Can I talk to you outside?' Ron asked

Draco walked outside with Ron

'It's Hermione isn't it?' Ron asked

'WHAT!?!' Draco yelled, losing his usual coolness

'Your in love with Hermione, I could tell by the way you looked at her when she walked in.' Ron said

'For once your right Weasley.' Draco muttered

'Well I'll bring Harry out here and you can ask Hermione out.' Ron said

Draco looked at Ron 'Weasley, why are you doing this for me?' 

'Because' Ron said in a monotone 'I know how you feel'

Draco walked inside, Ron called Harry outside and Draco sat in front of Hermione.

'Hermione, Will you be my girlfriend?' Draco blurted out

Hermione's face softened 'Draco, Harry already asked me.' She said carefully

Draco stood up. The room was a blur. He walked out the front door, stalked past Harry and Ron and into the room across the hall.

Draco sat down in a chair in the classroom, he felt as if someone had just pulled out his heart and jumped all over it, in a pair of spiked boots.

'Draco' called a voice, which Drcao immediately recognized as Harry's

'What!' Draco spat

A small glass globe on the teacher's desk exploded.

'Ron told me what happened. I'm sorry' Harry said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco stood up and turned around, Harry pulled back and Draco knew why. When he got angry his Vampire side came out. His eyes were a bright red color, his eyeteeth were long and pointy and he looked irritated.

'Don't touch me!' He snarled, two chairs flew across the room and splintered when they hit the wall.

Draco smirked when the sound made Harry jump.

'Look I didn't know you liked Hermione, if I did I wouldn't have asked her out' Harry said

Draco glared at Harry 'Look Potter. Hermione was the only girl I've ever liked; I knew that ever since I met her. Then you had to come along and stop me from getting the only thing I've ever wanted in my entire life!' 

Draco was surprised at the sound of his voice. It was cold and full of hatred.

All of a sudden the blackboard exploded.

'Look Draco I'm sorry!' Harry said quickly

All of a sudden the door opened and Hermione walked in. She walked over and put her arms around Harry.

It was liked a bomb went off in the classroom. All the desks and chairs exploded, Books ripped apart and flew everywhere, the windows imploded, sending glass flying everywhere and Draco's coffee cup which he was still holding, exploded.

Draco was flooded with the pain of not having Hermione and relief to get all that anger out.

Hermione ran over to him 'Don't touch me' Draco muttered

She took his hand and looked at it 'Wow, your cut up pretty bad'

Draco looked up at Hermione; her concerned and caring face and felt his Vampire side shrinking and being contained.

Hermione pulled out her wand, put an antiseptic charm on Draco's hand and then bandaged it up.

'I can't fix the room, I don't have enough strength' Draco muttered

'It's ok' Hermione said, she swept her wand over the room and returned everything to normal.

'Now, let's go find Sirius' Harry exclaimed

And with that the three walked across the hall and into the room Dumbledore had set up for them the day before, where Ron was waiting.

****

A/N- I own nothing peeps!

2A/N- Anybody own the new Blink 182 album? (The Mark, Tom and Travis show)

I seriously love track number 4! Listen to it if you haven't already!

3A/N- Did you know Eminem has gone to court for bashing up some guy, because he pashed Marshall's (Eminem's) wife. If he's found guilty, he goes to court for 7 months!

Lily Malfoy.


	5. The River

****

Chapter 6…The River.

'What happened to your hand Malfoy?' Ron asked

'Nothing' Draco muttered and pulled out his father's book. _Now what page was it XIV or XVI?_ He thought.

'You could help us Malfoy!' Ron exclaimed

'I am, look!' Draco said, opening the book to reveal a map.

'So what good is that going to do?!?' Harry exclaimed 'Voldemort's hiding place won't be marked in a book, it's probably unplottable!'

Draco sighed 'My father was a death eater, right in The Dark Lord's inner circle. They were the only ones who knew Voldemort's two hiding places, which are marked on this map.'

Harry walked over and looked at the book 'I can't see anything! Just a blank page!'

'I know, I can see it. Only descendents of Salaza Slytherin, who are Parseltounges can read this. Otherwise it is a blank page.' Draco explained 'Father used to get me to read it to him, because he wasn't a Parselmouth.'

'Well where are the hiding places?' Hermione asked, stepping up and linking her hand in Harry's. Draco noticed this and decided to ignore it.

'I can't show you, so you're just going to have to follow me.' Draco muttered

'How can we trust you Malfoy?' Harry asked suspiciously

'Look, I want to help Sirius too and plus I have a bone to pick with the Dark Lord!' Draco mumbled 'So grab your stuff and let's get going!'

Draco picked up his stuff, grabbed his Lightning Strike 360 and walked outside.

* * * 

They had been flying for about three hours and none of them had even eaten breakfast. 

'Malfoy we have to stop!' Ron complained

'No!' Draco said 

'Draco can we please stop and rest' Hermione asked

Draco melted at the pleading tone in her voice 'Ok, But only for an hour' He said, swooping down into a clearing.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to the river and went for a swim.

'Draco come in!' Hermione exclaimed

'I can't' He replied. Draco would love to go for a swim, seeing as though it was so hot. But he got so burnt when he went in.

'Please?' Hermione whispered, stepping out of the water. Her dark purple shirt clinging to her skin.

'Ok' Draco replied. He walked over to his stuff, healed his hand, pulled off his jacket and white shirt. He was hoping that Hermione seeing him with no shirt on would change her mind about going out with Harry.

Draco walked into the water that was running behind the trees, took a breath and dived under the water.

He saw Hermione's legs and swam over to her. He grabbed her waist and came up out of the water. 

Hermione gasped, Draco knew what she was suprized about. Whenever he went into a pure water stream, his skin would glow an unnatural moonlight white.

Draco saw Harry and Ron were further up the stream, so he pulled Hermione close to him.

'You have beautiful eyes' Draco whispered, putting his hand under Hermione's chin and lifting it up so her eyes were looking into his. She moved closer to him and put her arms around Draco's waist.

Draco leant down and kissed Hermione on the lips. He knew he shouldn't because Hermione was going out with Harry, but he couldn't help it. Draco pulled away quickly,_ No! I'm not going to do this to Harry, He's going to be related to me soon and I'm kissing his girlfriend! And to poor Hermione, she can't help but to kiss me_.

Hermione couldn't help kissing Draco because everyone knows that being kissed by a Veela felt unbelievable.

Draco pulled his arms away from Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

__

Someone up there is really testing me! Draco thought, looking up at the sky.

Hermione started kissing Draco, then he felt one of her hands snaking it's way down his pants. Draco gently pushed Hermione away 'No Hermione, It's not right. I love you and would love to hold and kiss you all day, but I can't cause you are going out with Harry.'

He got out of the water and sat behind a tree, Draco sighed and cast a drying spell over himself. All of a sudden a burning pain shot from his right shoulder, to his elbow. Draco looked down and noticed the green snake he had tattooed around his upper forearm, was glowing. He had this tattoo ever since he was first born. The Dark Lord had tattooed it there with his wand, it was the symbol for Dark magic and it would always sting and glow when Voldemort was near by.

All of a sudden Draco heard a scream of pain, he got up and walked over to the river, Harry was clutching his scar. 

'What's the matter?' Draco asked

Harry grit his teeth and walked out of the water 'Nothing!' 

Draco stopped Harry, pulled his hand away from his head and Draco put his hand over the scar. Draco concentrated; He was seeing something… A castle surrounded by curses. Voldemort with Sirius. 

Harry pulled away 'What the hell are you doing Malfoy?'

Draco ran over threw on his clothes, grabbed his broomstick and bag 'We have to go now!' He exclaimed.

With that he took off, the others had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Draco spotted the castle and landed smoothly on the grass in front of it. The others landed behind him.

Draco walked towards the gate, but then stopped._ This will have traps around it_ he thought and remembered a spell he had learnt from the emerald covered book.

'Alicki Grudiona' He muttered, pointing his hand at the gate. A misty ghost stepped out and walked through the gates, setting off a Slicing Curse, Fire Curse and a Pain Curse.

Draco beckoned for Harry, Hermione and Ron to follow him. They ran through all the curses, following the ghost boy, who was setting off all the traps and Curses.

They reached the door and the boy vanished. Draco opened the door and stepped inside. 

They were in a huge, marble room and in the center was a cage and in the cage was…

'Sirius!' Harry yelled

They all took a few more steps inside, the doors closed behind them. 

'There locked' Ron muttered, trying the door handle.

All of a sudden Voldemort appeared in front of them. Draco stepped closer to him 'Let Sirius go' he demanded.

Voldemort looked at Draco 'Mister Malfoy, Do you know who you are talking to?'

'Yes. Now let him go.' Draco muttered

Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at the four of them 'Expeliarimus!' He yelled and their four wands soared into the air and Voldemort caught them and put them into his pocket.

'Now you will die' He yelled, pointing his wand at them.

Draco quickly cast a protection spell over the four of them.

'Avada Kedavera' Voldemort yelled

Draco felt a concrete feeling creep up his legs. He felt suddenly tired; he dropped down to the ground in a dead faint.

* * * 

Draco's eyes fluttered open; standing above him was Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Ron. 

'What happened?' Draco muttered

'I killed Voldemort and freed Sirius' Harry said

Draco tried to sit up, but his head started to throb.

'Just lay down' Hermione muttered laying her hand on his head.

Sirius cast a travelling spell on all five of them and they were all in a room, in the Malfoy Mansion.

Sirius took Draco up to his bedroom and lay him down on the bed, then walked out. Hermione walked into the room crying.

'What's the matter Hermione?' Draco asked

She sat down on his bed 'I just walked in on Sophia and Harry kissing'

Draco knew why they were kissing, Sophia was his cousin and she was a full Veela. And she had liked Harry ever since she read about him in a book. So she would have used her Veela powers on him.

'It's ok Hermione' Draco said, putting his arms around her, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest 'I dumped him'

Draco was so happy to hear these words!

'I was wondering if that offer of you going out with me was still available?' Hermione asked

Draco looked at her 'Of course it is'

Hermione smiled and relaxed back into his arms. This felt comfortable to Draco, just the two of them standing there in the afternoon light.

'We have to go' Hermione muttered 'Narcissia has made dinner'

'You go ahead Mione, I have to get dressed properly' Said Draco, glancing down at the leather pants and white shirt he was wearing.

Hermione blushed 'I'll see you at dinner' and she ran off

Draco quickly threw his black velvet robes over the top of what he was wearing because he knew what his mother would do if he was late.

Draco clicked his fingers and he was in the Dining Hall, everyone had just started eating.

Draco took his seat across from Hermione and glanced at her. She looked at him and turned away with a guilty look on her face. Why did Draco have that sense of foreboding? 

Harry looked at her and smiled, Hermione looked back at him and smiled too.

__

Good Draco thought _They must have become friends again._

Harry took Hermione's hand in his and she kissed Harry on the cheek.

'Um Hermione I thought you and Harry were fighting' Draco said, a very cold edge on his voice

'We were, but Harry explained to me that Sophia is a Veela and she put her magic over him and that he was thinking about me the whole time.' Hermione said, looking warmly at Harry.

Draco stood up abruptly 'What the hell do you think your doing!?!' 

'Huh?' Dinner conversation stopped as Narcissia, Sirius and Sophia turned to see what was going. Harry stopped mid sentence of asking where Ron was.

'You Hermione! You were going out with Harry, then you broke up with him, so you came to me and now he said a few nice words and your going out with him again!' Draco yelled

'Harry and I were meant for each other' Hermione said defensively

'I loved you Hermione and I still do, you knew that and you're playing it for all you can get!' Draco yelled, his eyes started going red, fangs slid down from his mouth, plates and glasses exploded all down the table with the force of small bombs.

'You can just say, Harry and I are fighting, so I might go and pash Draco for awhile. You don't understand that I can't just do that, I can't just turn my feelings for you off! They are their twenty-four hours a day, three hundred and sixty five days a year.' Draco said, a fork flew past his head and crashed into the wall.

'It's not Hermione's fault' Harry said quietly to Draco

'Falemsey!' Draco yelled, pointing his finger at Harry. A ball of green fire flew forward and smashed Harry to the ground.

Sirius jumped up and ran over to Harry, putting the flames out with his wand

'Where did you learn that spell? It is some advanced Dark Art to make the flames hit with such force!' Hermione said

'Sod off Granger!' Draco yelled as he raced from the room.

Draco ran out into the corridor and into a room, which he noticed at once to be his study room. Standing over by a shelf was a red haired figure.

'Weasley, what are you doing in here. Why do you have my book!?!' Draco asked, snatching the emerald covered book away from Ron.

'Very interesting Draco.' Ron said, a sneer playing across his face

'Sod Off Weasel' Draco said

'I didn't know you were into the Dark Arts stuff. I sensed what you did to Harry down there. With a little bit of work you could be very powerful you know.' Ron said

Draco took a step towards Ron 'Have you been sniffing nail polish remover again Ron? I remember the last time you did that you thought you were a chicken all through double potions.' Draco said, a smirk playing across his face as he remembered the scene. Ron standing on a desk, flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken.

Ron scowled 'No you idiot! I'm not Ron Weasley, My name is Lily Potter.'

'Riiiiiiiiiiiight! Um…Lily… I think I should take you to St Mungos.' Draco said cautiously

'You think I'm this unco (A/N- Unco means Uncoordinated) little teenager don't you! Haven't you ever heard of the Polyjuice Potion?' Ron said

'I think Professor Snape may have said something about it' Draco said

Ron looked at his watch 'I'll start changing back now' he said. Before Draco's very own eyes Ron Weasley transformed into a twenty-year-old woman. With long, red, curly hair and green eyes.

'You're Harry's mum' Draco said

'Yeah, Anyway I am the most powerful witch this world has ever seen.' Lily said

'What do you mean?' Draco asked

'I am the one who controls Voldemort' Lily said

'Why would you want Voldemort to kill your only son?' Draco asked

'Because I wanted you to become my son.' Lily said 'James cheated on me with your mother and she had you.'

'I can't be James' son because look at me, I'm part Veela and part Vampire.' Draco said in a shocked voice

'James was a Veela, though you can't tell by looking at him.' Lily explained

'Where is Ron then?' Draco asked, getting more and more confused by the minute

'He never left the school' Lily said 'So will you join me?'

'But I don't do serious Dark Arts!' Draco tried to explain

'We can kill Harry and you can get that Hermione Granger girl all to yourself. You'll have powers that you never imagined' 

Draco was very tempted by this. _No one would care if Harry died, I could just say it was Lord Voldemort and then Hermione would be all mine because Harry would be gone._

'Ok' said Draco 'I'll do it'

****

A/N- I own nadda!

So what do ya'll think? I know Hermione was a little OOC but oh well.

Some one said that in one of my other stories Ron was OOC, does this explain it now?

It might be a bit confusing with the whole Lily Potter thing, but in the final chapter all will be revealed. (Not that the final chapter is coming soon!)

I'm not sure if anyone is really reading this, if I don't get 7 or more reviews I won't post the next chapter.

Lily Malfoy.


	6. The Evil Master

****

Ok, some of you have been saying, ok complete and utter insanity! But I'm just playing it all up for the very last chapter! When I post that ya'll will go 'Oh ok now I get it!'. Just trust me on this one!

Chapter 7- The Evil Master.

Lily walked in a circle around Draco 'Yes, seeing as though Voldemort is now dead I do need someone to help me'

Draco's eyes glinted 'What do I have to do?'

'Did you read about the invocation spell for an evil spirit on page XVIIII?' Lily asked

'Yeah' said Draco

'Well use it, invoke me into your body. You will be in there two, but it will just be like me in your head telling you what to do.' Lily said

'Ok' Draco said, clasping Lily's hand in his own 'Evella Mastorn!'

All of a sudden Lily seemed to turn into a black ball of energy and flew into Draco's arm. He felt it race up his arm, chest, neck and land inside his head. A comforting wave of coldness swept over Draco's body.

__

Come on Draco back to the Dining Hall. Came Lily's voice, so Draco started to walk back to the Dining Hall.

__

Just say to them all your really sorry and you don't know what came over you. It must have been the Vampire side of your system.

Draco entered the Dining Hall. Everything had been returned to normal and Harry was sitting in his chair nursing a bruise on his forehead. With Hermione running around after him.

'Well young man, What have you got to say for yourself?' Demanded Sirius, to Draco.

'I don't know what came over me, I just got terribly angry and all of this happened. It must have been my vampire side coming out.' Draco said in a cool voice

'Yes well, go and apologise to Harry' Sirius said, with a pitying expression on his face

Draco walked over to Harry 'I'm Sorry Harry' Draco said, his voice full of cold defiance. He held out his hand and Harry shook it, Harry shivered at Draco's touch.

__

Shall we kill the boy now? Draco thought

__

No! We must wait, I will tell you when the time is right Lily's voice replied

'I'm going for a walk' and with that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

***

Draco walked along the shadowy path of the Malfoy Mansion.

__

You can't use a drwing out spell on me. Your going to have to make the potion and have it with you at all times.

'Well the market place just outside our front gates will still be open' Draco muttered into the darkness

Just then two slanted, red eyes stared out at him through the darkness.

__

What is that!?! Lily's voice demanded, sounding frightened

__

Don't worry! It's a pet my father brought over from Australia before he died.

What is it? Lily asked

__

A Junjidiy. They are evil Aboriginal spirits and they haunt people and steal their children.

'Come here Junjidiy' Draco called

__

The evil ones have red eyes, the good ones have green.

A black shadow with red eyes ran over to Draco and crouched at his feet.

'Go' Draco ordered it. The Junjidiy disappeared.

Draco clicked his fingers and was standing out side a old store. He walked inside. In their was everything a wizard could ever need and more!

__

Jungle weed, Niffler whiskers, Dragon tail, spider legs, Brittany Spears C.D Lily listed off all the ingredients as Draco got them.

Finally Draco walked up to the cash register. A young witch serving looked at him 'If I didn't know better I'd say you were making a summoning potion'

Draco just looked at her 'Don't mess with me today kid!' he snarled

She cowered and gave him his ingredients free of charge. Draco clicked his fingers and he was back in the Malfoy Mansion, in the potions lab.

He added all the ingredients, stirred in a clock wise direction and let it simmer. He turned on some music and Punk Wizardoes was on singing their latest hit 'Your mother was a Muggle'

Draco turned up the volume really loud and then a scream echoed around the inside of his head

__

Turn that off, AT ONCE! Music I can't stand it!

Why?

You know in the Wizard of Oz, how they throw water on the witch and she melts, well that happens to me! Except the water is music and I explode! 

Draco ran over and turned the radio off. He took out a bottle and poured the steaming potion into it.

__

Now off to bed, we have a big day ahead of us.

***

Draco sat down at the breakfast table.

'Well Sophia, Narcissia and I will take you back home after breakfast' Sirius said

__

That's it! That is when will KILL Harry!

Draco looked at Harry 'How about we have a game of Quidditch?'

'Yeah ok' said Harry

'Meet me in the gym at ten o'clock. No earlier, no later!' Draco said in a cold sneer

'When will you be getting back?' asked Hermione

'Not until five o'clock' Narcissia replied.

__

Perfect! We have to go and train

Draco excused himself and got up from the table. He walked into the dueling room and pulled out his wand.

__

Now start with a simple spell, Snake charm first.

Draco pionted his wand and a snake shot out of it.

__

Now it will advance on him, he will speak Parselmouth and stop it, now you make it dissapear. Now use different spells at varying degrees of intensity and darkness.

So Draco trained and trained for two hours non stop. When Lily was finally pleased Draco collapsed in a chair and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was standing in a hall, his wand out and he was face to face with Lily Potter, but there was something different about her, she looked kinder.

'Draco' Her voice was light and airy, not coarse and heavy like it sounded in real life.

'Don't give in. Banish the dark and come to the light. You are good, you just need to find it' she whispered

Draco was confused

'All you need is a little help, two people will guide you and one will decive you, unless you get rid of the black book.' She whispered, more urgently

The black book? He didn't own a black book! Two people will guide you? What was this all about?

'Lily please help me! I don't know what you are talking about!' Draco called

'The evil is coming, remember you can fight it. Darkness is not a good option!' And with that Lily faded and vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke up and looked around, he was in the gym. Harry and Hermione walked into the room and looked at him.

'Where is your broom?' Harry asked Draco

'I'm not flying against you, I'm dueling you!' Draco said

And with that he pointed his wand at Harry and a snke flew out of it and started advancing on Harry.

'Stop!' Harry hissed at the snake, in Parseltounge

Draco flicked his wand an the snake dissappeared.

Harry pointed his wand at Draco and a large gold disk flew out of it and straight at Draco.

Draco yawned and flicked his wand, the disk dissappeared. Draco pointed his wand at Harry and a purple skull flew out of it and hit him the head.

Harry stumbled but he didn't fall.

__

Now let me out!

Draco pulled out the potion and drank it. The cold feeling left him and floated down beside him. Lily appeared and looked at Draco.

'I can't belive that worked' Lily said, looking at Draco

'I know!' Draco said, smirking at Lily

'No I can't believe I fooled you!' Lily said.

Her skin started to smoke and bubble, it slid down, melting off her like wax.

Draco stared in amazment as Lily changed. 

A person stepped out of the puddle of melted skin. Draco gasped and ran over to Hermione and Harry, who were standing there with their mouthes open.

The person laughed and threw back it's hood.

Hermione gasped 'Oh my god it's……………………'

****

I thought I'd give ya'll a cliffhanger, though you probably know who that person is!

Does this now explain the whole Lily thing?

I hope you all liked this. The next chapter will probably be the last one (Ready all together- Nooooooooooo!) I dunno what I'm gonna write next so yeah! It'll probably be D/H (proper this time)

By the way I own nothing!

Lily Malfoy.


	7. The Beginning of The End.

****

Chapter 8- The Beginning of the End.

Hermione gasped 'Oh My God, It's Voldemort!'

'Ten points to the little lady!' Voldemort said, his voice full of mocking humor

'But… What…How?' Draco muttered, confused

'Now come on Draco. Do you really think Lily Potter would want to kill her own son?' Voldemort asked

'But how, what?' Draco asked, this was still too confusing

'I killed you!' Harry muttered, obviously as confused as Draco was.

'Oh that!' Voldemort waved it away as if it were nothing 'That was Wormtail, stupid man. Willing to do anything for his master! He took a Polyjuice potion and fought you, fortunately he died.'

Draco looked over and saw Harry's suprized face, Draco knew Voldemort had been cruel but he never knew he was that shallow.

'What about all that stuff you told me as Lily? Why did you disguise yourself as Lily?' Draco asked

'You really thought all that bullshit I told you was true? James Potter a Veela? HA! You his son!' Voldemort said 'I disguised myself as Lily because you would be friendlier to her than to me if I had turned up at your house!'

'How?' Was all Harry could say

'Oh that Emerald book Draco has, It was once mine. That's how I could find him, once I had I befriended him as that Weasley and then as Lily. With that book I can stay alive!' Voldemort said

'How could you believe him Malfoy!?! My mother want to kill her own son!?! Why would she want to do that, or even kill her own husband James Potter years ago!?!' Harry rounded on Voldemort with these last few words.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed to tiny slits and his long bony hands clenched into fists. 

'If it were not for that bloody James Potter, Lily would have been mine! But no, James was always better than me at everything! That's why she chose him!' Voldemort raged

'What do you mean?' Harry asked cautiously

'I became a Dark Wizard to impress your mother! I asked her to marry me, to become Mrs. Lily Riddle. But no James had already asked her!' Voldemort's eyes glazed over, as if remembering something.

'Draco?' Hermione called softly 'Harry?'

'What?' they both whispered in unison

'Come here' Hermione whispered

They both walked over to Hermione, who was standing next to the door.

'Draco you can defeat Voldemort' Hermione whispered

'What! No I can't!' Draco mumbled

'Yes you can! Didn't you hear what he said about the Emerald book I gave you? He said that's what keeps him alive!' Hermione whispered

Harry stared at Draco 

'Where is the book?' Hermione asked

'Um… In… In my study!' Draco answered

'Quick lets go!' Hermione whispered as Voldemort rounded on them

'Now you must die!' He yelled

Hermione cast a travelling spell on them just as Voldemort used the killing curse. It missed them by two inches.

All of a sudden they were in Draco's study, he ran over to the shelf and grabbed the book.

'What do I do?' He called to Hermione

'It will have spells to protect it! Just destroy it!' She yelled back.

Just then Draco had a thought. He grabbed a few bottles of potions his father had made, before he had died. The doors to the study flung open and Voldemort stormed in.

'You pathetic fools! Think you can get away from me that easily!?!' He roared

'Hermione! The music!' Draco yelled 

'What the hell are you going on about!?!' Hermione screamed

'Play some music!' Draco yelled

'This is not the time to be playing music Malfoy! We are about to be killed!' Harry yelled

'Just do it!' Draco yelled at them

Hermione waved her wand and "Catch the Snitch!" by Da Quidditch Master, started playing out of nowhere.

'TURN THAT OFF!' Voldemort roared

'Turn it up! As far as it can go!' Draco yelled at Hermione

Hermione flicked her wand and the music turned up as loud as it could go. Voldemort dropped onto his knees, covering his ears with his hands.

'Oh Voldemort!' Draco yelled

Voldemort looked up at Draco. Draco poured the three potions onto the emerald book. 

He now knew what Lily was talking about in his dream. The two people to help him were Harry and Hermione, the one to deceive him was Voldemort and the black book was the emerald one, the black of course meant that it was full of Dark Magic or Black Magic!

The book started to sizzle but the potions weren't strong enough.

'Harry!' Draco yelled 'I need your help!'

'What for!?!' Harry yelled 

'Just come over here and bring you wand' Draco yelled

Harry raced over 'What do you want me to do?'

'Put you wand on this book and think about fire, embers and black coals.' Draco said

'Ok' Harry said, confused. But he put his wand on the book all the same.

'Emburnia Dissingreatey' Draco yelled also touching the book with his wand.

All of a sudden the book burst into flames and disintegrated. Voldemort looked at Harry and Draco.

'I'll be back. If not me then someone else! But mark my words, MY DEATH SHALL BE REVENGED!' (A/N- I dunno if that is the right word but oh well!) And with that Voldemort burst into green flames, his body writhed and shook as the flames engulfed him. A blinding flash of silver light burst open the floor beneath him, revealing a fiery hole. Into which Voldemort's body fell, to be tortured forever in the fiery pit of Hell.

Harry, Draco and Hermione were awarded the golden shield of bravery for their stunning defeat of Lord Voldemort and won the respect of many other Wizards and Witches.

****

A/N- I own nadda.

So what do ya'll think? I like my ending, it's pretty cool (although I'm the author!)

This is the last chapter of my series. Next I will be writing a WMPP fic so I hope to see ya'll reading that.

Thanks a lot to all of those peeps who have followed this story from the beginning and thanks to those people who have reviewed my work.

Lily Malfoy.


End file.
